powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:RB-Man/Kyojin Sentai Hyperranger Bio
In case if you want to know more of the characters, here is the official bios for the characters of my adaptation, Kyojin Sentai Hyperranger. Here's what I've got (so far). Heroes Kyojin Sentai Hyperranger The Hyperrangers are the main protagonists and the titular characters of the series inspired by Guardians of the Galaxy. The team consists of: Leo/HyperRed *Name: Leo **Gender: Male **Species: Lion **Role: Leader **Inspiration: Peter Quill/Star Lord When he was just a child, Leo always dream of exploring the galaxy, but when an intergalactic being planed to destroy the known universe, a teenage Leo must step up to lead a team of outcasts like him to save the galaxy. Leo's the Courageous Titan. Saboru/HyperBlue *Name: Saboru **Gender: Male **Species: Serpent **Role: Brains **Inspiration: Rocket Raccoon Before Saboru joined the team, he was used as an experiment project to become half-human (more like a Constrictai from Ninjago). After he left his home planet, he befriended Ram. He and Leo can sometimes disagree with each other, but overcome their differences to protect the galaxy. Saboru's the Clever Titan. Ram/HyperYellow *Name: Ram **Gender: Male **Species: Sheep **Role: Muscle **Inspiration: Drax The Destroyer and Groot Not much is known about Ram's origin. He's close friends with Saboru and he's isn't your average sheep, he's a strong for his kind. He's a former bounty hunter who got fired after refusing to kill one of his own and because he suffers from Posttraumatic stress (PTS). He later befriends Leo, Chiyo, and Hanahi and later joins the team to save the galaxy. Ram's the Mighty Titan. Chiyo/HyperBlack *Name: Chiyo **Gender: Female **Species: Bull (Even though she's a Cerberus.) **Role: Second-in-Command **Inspiration: Nebula Chiyo is a tomboy-ish Bull/Cerberus Hybrid and is the "daughter" of the Taro. She and Hanahi have been frenemies their whole life, due to her being related to the villain, but all that she wanted was to find answers to why he did that and that's one of the many reasons why she joined the team to save the galaxy. Chiyo's the Lonesome Titan. Hanahi/HyperPink *Name: Hanahi **Gender: Female **Species: Phoenix **Role: Hot-Head **Inspiration: Gamora After the death of her parents, Hanahi was filled with revenge, killing anyone who gets in her way, which led her to becoming an assassin. She and Chiyo had been frenemies their whole life, due to her "father" killing her parents, but later she joins the team to save the galaxy. Hanahi's the Skilled Titan. Allies Momoko *Name: Momoko **Gender: Female **Species: Mantis **Role: Companion **Inspiration: Mantis Momoko is a princess from another dimension, she was separated by her parents due to Taro's attacks. After befriending Leo and the others, she accompanies them and to save the galaxy. Momoko has a secret crush on Akio. Akio *Name: Akio **Gender: Male **Species: Golden Retriever/Labrador Retriever Mix **Role: Assistant **Inspiration: Cosmo the Spacedog Akio's origins are similar to Cosmo's. Hibiki *Name: Hibiki **Gender: Male **Species: Hydra/Rattlesnake **Role: Unknown **Inspiration: Adam Warlock Hibiki is the youngest ally of the Hyperranger who holds a secret. Hibiki is not related to Saboru in any way, despite his species. Unlike Momoko and Akio, he's unaware of both the teams identity and existence. Hibiki dreams of becoming a dancer when he grows up. Emiru *Name: Emiru **Gender: Female **Species: Human **Role: Understudy **Inspiration: Moondragon Emiru is Leo's ex-girlfriend who was originally going to be lead the Hyperranger, she was told by Akio that she would lead the team, "if" something happened to Leo. She also has a huge crush on Ram. Despite the destruction of Earth, Emiru is (so far) the only human to survive Taro's attacks. Yota *Name: Yota **Gender: Male **Species: N/A **Role: Anti-hero **Inspiration Yondu Udonta Coming from an unknown species, Yota is a bounty Hunter who became a father-figure to Leo when he was young. Villains Taro *Name: Taro **Gender: Male **Species: God **Role: Titan/God *Inspiration: Hades and Thanos Also known as Taro the Titan, is the "father" of Chiyo and the main antagonist of the series. He's been known for creating and destroying worlds, some say he's a God, brining peace to people, while others say he's a murderer. Taro said he would destroy the entire galaxy to find and kill Chiyo after she betrayed him. Ken *Name: Ken *Gender: Male *Species: God *Role: Titan/God *Inspiration: Poseidon and Ronan the Accuser Ken is the second-in-command and brother of Taro. He gets named fun of, due to his ridiculous name, but he has a powerful weapon capable of destroying everything. Usagi *Name: Usagi **Gender: Female **Species: Goddess **Role: Titan/Goddess **Inspiration: Hera and Hala the Accuser Bio Coming very soon. Foot Soldiers OmniGods *Name: OmniGods **Gender: Neutral **Species: God/Goddess **Role: Foot Soldiers **Inspiration: Sakaarans OmniGods are the main foot soldiers of the series, they combine the words Omnivore and Gods, because there meat eaters, the OmniGods weaknesses are the powers of the Rangers Uchuu Cards. They've never ate a human due to the galaxy being far away from Earth. Bounty Sentai Ravanger To be confirmed by RB-Man. Monsters of the Week More to be confirmed by RB-Man. Uchuu Lapyx *Name: Uchuu Lapyx **Gender: Male **Species: God *Role: Monster of the Week #1 *Inspiration: Lapyx Uchuu Lapyx is the first monster the Hyperrangers battle. (More information coming soon). ---- Bios completed: 52¾% completed. So, what do you think? More information of the series and the rest of the characters will be confirmed sooner or later. If you got any ideas for characters, go ahead and share them. Category:Blog posts Category:Kyojin Sentai Hyperranger Category:RB-Man